Hide and Go Seek
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: It's a tradition! They ditched once a year to play hide-and-go-seek in the labyrinth that is the DWMA. RATED T FOR Make-out session, language, and implied lemon. SoMa- main couple. , hinted TsugumiXAkane (SoulEaterNOT, and pardon if anything is wrong, i'm only on chapter 15 of SE NOT). First SE 1-shot and big kissing scene.


The two of them had ditched class because she was "sick" and somebody needed to "look after her". Maka wouldn't just ditch class on any random occasion, but when an offer like this comes up, how _could _she refuse. Her and Soul were running to find somewhere to hide. A few of them were playing a game of hide-and-go-seek in the labyrinth that is the DWMA. Them, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Tsugumi, Akane and a few others from the NOT class were involved. This had become an annual tradition that they did in the middle of the second trimester, each of them making up excuses while Black*Star just managed to get kicked out of the room and making Tsubaki follow him.

The two of them ran as quick as they could, scouring the area for a hiding spot. There were only three rules in this game: No using soul perception, No hurting each other, and no getting caught. _"That's It!" _Maka thought. She motioned for Soul to turn into weapon form, and once he did, she bolted straight to where nobody would think to find him or her. Once there Soul only asked one question to her surprise

"Maka, what are we doing in Crona's old room?" He asked

"It's simple Soul. Nobody ever comes down here, Crona just moved out so nobody is going to come looking for her, and it's sound proof down here so they can't hear our conversation" She told him, wearing a large smirk on her face as she did so. He just nodded.

"So, whad'ya wanna do with this free time?"

"I don't know?"

"We could…" Soul was going to say until footsteps were heard. Maka heard them also, they both quickly bolted into the compact closet, even though it was empty, it was still ridiculously small. They both had managed to fit into the closet, except they didn't have any extra space for themselves. The two were packed in there like a can of sardines, their bodies pressing to the others.

As the footsteps started to falter and finally faded away, the two let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Maka?"

"Mhm" She hummed in reply.

"I just want you to know tha-" She interrupted him in the middle of his sentence by pressing her lips to his. At first, he was surprised, but once he got over the he melted into the kiss as well.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Come out come out wherever you are" The skinnier of the Star Clan boys' whispered.

"Akane, m-maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I mean if we wanna get into the EAT class we shouldn't be ditching" Tsugumi told him, still a bit unsure of this whole "tradition" thing.

"Oh come on," He said squeezing her hand a little tighter, we'll be fine as long as we don't get cau-"

"I _will _break your neck giraffe!" The younger of the two Thompson sisters screamed.

"Patti your stance is off!"

"Quiet down you two or you'll get us caught!"

The two of them just sweatdropped, walking over to the trio and tapping them each on the shoulder.

"You're out" Akane announced "But you're free to follow us and help catch the others"

Kid just simply strutted along beside them while Liz trudged along and Patti bent the neck of her giraffe in ways that _nothing _should bend.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR! BWAHAHAHAHA" The blue-haired imbecile yelled at the top of his lungs.

"When will he learn?" Tsubaki muttered to herself subconsciously. Tsugumi walked up to them both and gave them both a tap on the shoulder.

"YOUR GOD WILL HELP YOU FIND SOUL AND MAKA DO NOT WORRY!" He hollered, ungracefully stomping down the hall, with the rest of them following.

**BACK TO MAKA AND SOUL…**

He trailed his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry, which she undoubtedly gave him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and at the moment, Maka was winning. When they separated to breathe a chain of spit still connected both their mouths. Soul smirked.

"My turn" He said huskily. He trailed his mouth down from her jaw line and to her neck, earning a moan from the sandy blonde. He dragged his serrated teeth across her neck, leaving multiple love marks. The sloppy fashion of which Soul kissed her neck gave her warm feeling inside, and as some would describe it; butterflies.

The crimson-eyed male moved his way up to her ear lobe, this time getting a squeal from the girl. She could practically _feel_ his smirk. The feel of his breathing on he neck sent chills down her spine.

"You sure about this Maka?"

"Mhmm" She hummed, moving her hands toward the hem of his shirt, tugging on it and pulling it off. He seductively unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth, going down button by button…

**TIME SKIP FOR I AM NOT POSTING A LEMON ON THIS ACCOUNT**

"Wow" She breathed, "That was… Wow"

"Yeah, what you said" Soul replied.

"We should get dressed, because if they find us like this, we're screwed" Maka told him. He nodded in agreement as they both jumped out of the closet and quickly tidied themselves up, so they didn't look as if they'd just gone at it in a closet, which is exactly what they did, but still.

The two of them lay on opposite sides of the old broken bed. Maka had her legs over Soul's and he had snuggled them in-between his own. They both lay asleep on that bed, exhausted from the earlier "events".

"YOUR GOD HAS FOUND YOU!" Black*Star shouted, kicking the door open and startling the two awake. Maka just stretched her arms into the air and yawned while Soul just galumphed himself up off the bed and over to the group.

"Why are were you guys sleeping?" The blue-haired boy asked. Akane whispered something into Tsugumi's ear causing her to turn a dark shade of red that put the color of soul's eyes to shame.

"Well, you guys took three hours to find us what were we supposed to do?" Maka asked. They shrugged, she was correct, what could they do locked up in an empty room with only a bed and a nightstand for three hours. They all walked back to their respective homes, because school was over.

**The next day**

Needless to say, Maka had a _lot _of hickies on her neck and didn't do a very good job at hiding them.

"Hey Soul?" Black*Star asked

"Yeah"

"No more tonsil tennis with my little sister" Soul just stood there in shock

"How does he know I slept with her" He mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for Black*Star not to hear

"Wait, YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"Fuck." He said, bolting out of class crescent moon as fast as his feet would let him go.


End file.
